


Snippet Stories

by Lora_Blackmane



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lora_Blackmane/pseuds/Lora_Blackmane
Summary: A collection of snippets I've written when taking requests.Ch.1 - The carnival comes to town and Giovanni has dragged Molly (and also Sylvie by extension) to have some fun.
Relationships: Sylvester "Sylvie" Ashling & Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Snippet Stories

“Batter up!”

The ball Giovanni tossed slammed into the milk bottles, throwing all of them into the air. He tossed a fist into the air as it did so, letting out a cheer of victory.

“Well I’ll be. Looks like you won...somehow. Pick your prize! You can either get two medium or one large toy!” The carnie’s smile was strained as he said it, making Giovanni wonder if he wasn’t supposed to be able to win. Probably, but he didn’t care. He pointed out the plush bear Molly had been looking at earlier, then handed it to her. Her eyes lit up as she gleefully hugged the bear, squeezing it with all of her strength.

“Thank you, Giovanni!!”

Giovanni let out a laugh and ruffled Molly’s hair. “No problem Bear Trap.”

He looked at the prizes again, looking for another medium sized prize. There weren’t many to begin with, but when he looked at the state of some of them the prize pool became significantly smaller. Some of these things must have been here for years, their bodies faded from sitting in the sun for so long. There didn’t seem to be any other good prizes… wait.

He pointed to a sheep hidden within the plush pile in the back. “I’d like that sheep please!”

The carnie handed the plush over and walked back to the side of the booth, calling out to the people walking by to try to get them to play the game. Giovanni turned and shoved the sheep into Sylvie’s arms.

“Here you go, poindexter! I thought you might like it - y’know because of your sheep buddies.”

Sylvie stared at the sheep plush now within his hands for so long Giovanni was worried he might have broken him before hiding his face in the plushie. “...Thanks.”

He ruffled the kid’s hair too, making the boy let out a groan of annoyance. “No problem, kiddo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I know that I need to put out the 2nd chapter of "A Plague of Nightmares" soon, and I will, but I've been very busy with the Epithet Erased Zine and I also want to say I want to see some of y'all apply for it. There are some talented mother butters here and we are taking a bunch of writers so pls apply!


End file.
